


Conversations We Regret

by Dawnfire321



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Lalasa went missing in Page, she and Tian had an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations We Regret

**Conversations We Regret**

 

“Thank you so much for helping me with the Queen's gown, Tian.” Lalasa said cheerily as she smoothed out the length of cloth she had just finished hemming.

 “You know I'd do almost anything for you, Lalasa.” Tian replied, placing a hand over Lalasa's. She gave it a gentle squeeze. “I love you. You know that, right?”

 Lalasa leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Tian's lips. “I know. I love you, too.” She paused, obviously hesitant. “Tianine, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about...”

 “What is it?” Tian leaned back, her hand leaving Lalasa's. Lalasa dropped her eyes, studying her hands. Tian scoffed. “Lalasa, your hands are not that interesting.” When Lalasa didn't respond right away Tian grew concerned. She placed a finger under Lalasa's chin. “Look at me. I love you. You can tell me anything.”

 “Well... I was thinking...” Lalasa took a deep breath. “I think we should tell Kel about, about us.”

 “Why would we do that? Why would we let someone take away what we have? We would never be able to see each other if we told.”

 “I trust her. She is about as progressive as they come, Tian. I don't think she'd react so strongly, or so negatively. Give her a chance.” Lalasa all but begged.

 “No.” Tian snapped.

 “She isn't like other nobles...” Lalasa started but was cut off.

 “Exactly! She's a noble. You know how they are; I can't even believe you are considering this! I never took you for a fool, Lalasa.” Tian sighed heavily. “We can't tell her.”

 “Why not? She is a good person, Tian. She's going to help me get my dress shop.” Lalasa took Tian's hand and held it to her cheek.

 “So she says. I don't trust her.” Tian said stubbornly.

 “Then trust me. Kel's done so much for me, Tian. I don't like keeping secrets from her. She's my best friend.” Lalasa's eyes pleaded for Tian to understand.

 “You have such wonderful taste in friends.” Tian replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Sometimes you are a blind idiot, Lalasa.”

 Lalasa visably recoiled, dropping Tian's hand like a hot stone. Lalasa's response was colder than ice.“If that is really how you feel, I think you should go. Good day, Mistress Plowman.”


End file.
